Amar con locura
by Moonlight soul
Summary: Dos enemigos se llegan a amar con locura, talvez demasiada locura. DMHG. Un solo capítulo, una sola atracción...


**Una historia de un solo capítulo de dos personas que amaron con locura, tal vez con demasiada locura.**

**Espero que les guste...**

* * *

**Amar con locura**

_Odiaba amarla, amaba odiarla._

_¿Alguna vez has amado tanto que duele? ¿Amado de una manera tan poderosa, tan pasional que el solo hecho de no tener a esa persona especial carcome el pecho y debilita el alma? Yo sé lo que es amar así, lo he sufrido, lo he disfrutado. Aun no comprendo como fue, como ocurrió. La manera en que te metiste en mi cabeza, en mi corazón, en mis sueños, me deja sin habla, sin explicación. Pensarás que estoy loco, yo también lo he pensado y lo he afirmado. La locura que profeso no es más que el amor tan profundo que siento hacía una persona. Algo que nadie más comprenderá y por eso lo llaman locura, porque nunca han amado de esa manera y lo más seguro es que nunca lo harán._

_Disfrutaba mirarla mientras leía, me encantaba la manera en que sus ojos se concentraban mientras seguía las palabras de un lado a otro. Y la manera tan agraciada en que acomodaba su cabello tras la oreja cuando le estorbaba para leer. La forma en que su ceño se fruncía cuando no comprendía algo._

_Su perseverancia me atraía, su fuego, ese fuego que no dejaba ver a simple vista, tan solo lo observaban aquellos que eran dignos de semejante demostración de belleza. Ese fuego que emanaba cuando la molestaba. Ese fuego que descongeló mi corazón._

_Un extraño sentimiento empezó a surgir sin que yo lo notara. Lentamente se metió bajo mi piel y se adentró en los lugares que había mantenido cerrados para todos los demás. Ella logró derretir mi fortaleza._

_Se convirtió en mi obsesión, en mi pequeño juego, en mi pasión, en mi locura. Tenía una imagen tan perfecta que me era imposible evitar que mis adentros quisieran estropear esa forma en la que todos la veían. Quería hacerla dudar, quería hacerla sentir, llorar, algo para que al parecer humana dejara de ser tan inalcanzable para mí. La observaba detalladamente día y noche, noche y día. En clases no le quitaba la vista de encima y ella lo empezó a notar._

_Finalmente un día la vi caminar solitaria por uno de los pasillos que estaban desiertos. _

_Entonces me atreví a hacer lo impensable, lo inimaginable, quise hacer mi locura realidad. La tomé de un brazo y la metí en una clase desocupada. Tenía miedo, lo podía sentir, lo podía oler. Estaba nerviosa y buscaba rápidamente entre sus ropas la varita para defenderse del peligro que yo le profería. _

_Sonreí al causar ese efecto en ella y disfruté aun más el rostro que ahora expresaba al darse cuenta de que su varita no se encontraba con ella, sino en mis manos._

_Lentamente me acerqué a ella. Trató de escapar de mí pero la acorralé contra una pared y amenazada por mi varita dejó de golpearme mientras yo descifraba los sentimientos que emanaban sus hermosos ojos miel._

_La miraba detenidamente, sus ojos expresaban miedo, desesperación, angustia, deseo. ¿Qué hacia ese sentimiento, esa pasión en aquellos momentos en los sublimes ojos de la dama entre mis brazos?_

_Trataba de memorizar cada centímetro de su rostro, cada peca, cada pequeño lunar. Miraba como sus ojos lentamente se volvían cristalinos y se llenaban de lágrimas, mas ni una sola abandonó sus ojos. Hasta que una solitaria gota cedió de su ojo izquierdo. La seguí con la vista hasta que una de mis manos se acercó a la mejilla de la muchacha que tenía acorralada._

_Acaricié su rostro mientras limpiaba una de sus lágrimas, pude sentir como temblaba ante mi roce. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Yo tan solo quería hacer uno de mis sueños realidad, mi sueño de tenerla junto a mí, de hacerla mía. ¿Es eso pecado? ¿Es eso incorrecto?_

_Te tenía en mis brazos estaba tan cerca de ti, te tenía a mi merced. ¿Por qué no pude actuar? ¿Por qué no pude atreverme a tocarte, a sentirte, a saborearte?_

_Entonces lo comprendí, supe que realmente eras algo demasiado especial como para arruinarlo, algo que tenía tanto significado que no me atreví a cambiar esa forma en la que te veía._

_Mis labios se acercaron a los de ella y tras un ligero pero simbólico roce, me contuve y me separé lentamente de ella. Dejándola completamente confundida, abandoné la clase, no sin antes dejar su varita sobre uno de los escritorios._

_Ese pequeño contactó me embrujó. El calor que emanaba de su boca me dejó encantado y quise más de una vez repetir aquel encuentro, pero sabía perfectamente que si la encontraba nuevamente sola no podría contenerme, no podría negar lo que verdaderamente sentía y la haría mía ahí mismo donde la encontrara._

_Sé que suena extraño y hasta cierto punto más que una obsesión era una fantasía un deseo que debía saciar antes de que me consumiera completamente._

_¿Cómo había alcanzado ella tal importancia en mi vida? ¿Cómo había llegado a perseguirme ese simple roce de labios? Nunca antes me había sentido así, nunca antes me sentía tan extraño cuando la veía en clases, cuando estaba en la biblioteca o durante las comidas._

_Cuando la veía siempre estaba con sus amigos, costaba mucho que estuviera sola. No creo que le haya contado nada a ellos sobre nuestro ligero encuentro, de lo contrario ya me habrían mandado al séptimo círculo del infierno luego de maldecirme hasta decir basta._

_Pero afrontémoslo, ¿quién querría decirle a sus amigos que su peor enemigo estuvo a punto de "acercarse" a ella mucho más de lo normal?_

_Nuevamente un día la encontré caminando por los jardines del castillo, libro en mano, como siempre. Se dirigía hacia uno de los árboles cerca del lago. No pude evitar seguirla._

_Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y empezó a leer. Siempre recordaré esa imagen, se veía tan pacífica, tan bella, tan perfecta. Esa perfección era la que me atraía, la que me hacía querer quitarle esa imagen de niña buena._

_Me acerque silenciosamente para que no se percatara de mi presencia y cuando ya estuve los suficientemente cerca tapé con una de mis manos sus labios para que no gritara. La sentía moverse en mis brazos, quería escapar, quería desaparecer de ese lugar. Poco a poco logré que se pusiera de pie y la acorralé entre el árbol y mi cuerpo._

_Lentamente quité mi mano de su boca, asegurándome de que no gritaría ante mi contacto. Miré a sus ojos profundamente, esta vez no había lágrimas, no había miedo, no había nada, excepto aquel fuego que me volvía loco._

_Nuestros rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros, mas no nos decíamos nada. Me atreví a acariciar una sus mejillas y para mi sorpresa ella acepto la caricia mientras cerraba los ojos un momento, los volvía a abrir y me miraba fijamente._

_Cual fue mi sorpresa al sentir que fue ella la que eliminó la distancia entre nuestras bocas, la que hizo que nuestros labios se fundieran en una apasionada ola de sensaciones que se transmitían sin interrumpirse._

_Cuando ambos nos separamos en busca de aire, pude apreciar su rostro de una nueva manera. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios se veían mucho más exquisitos que antes._

_No puede contenerme y la tomé de un brazo y la llevé al castillo. Entramos en la primera clase vacía que encontramos._

_Nuestros labios se empezaron a juntar nuevamente mientras que mis manos recorrían su cintura y espalda. Extrañamente la ropa nos empezó a estorbar._

_¿Para qué describir lo que hicimos en esa clase? Si basta con decir que le besé hasta el alma. Que me perdí entre sus caricias y sus besos. Me perdí en todo lo que ella ahora representaba._

_Luego de que nos terminamos de vestir ella simplemente trató de salir de la clase sin decir absolutamente nada, pero yo se lo impedí._

_La tomé de la cintura y la volví a besar. Susurré a su oído "Relájate, ahora me perteneces, no podrás sacar este momento de tu mente ni mis huellas de tu piel. Amor, tú haces que respirar me sea difícil, te encuentro simplemente fascinante. Ahora eres mi favorita y no lo puedes evitar. Relájate"_

_Y tras de una simple mirada la dejé salir de la clase, pero ella ahora me pertenecía, era mía y nadie la iba a apartar de mí, absolutamente nadie._

_Nuestros encuentros dejaron de ser casuales, ahora ambos nos necesitábamos mutuamente. Ambos nos habíamos vuelto locos. Era nuestra locura._

_Nos cansamos de escondernos, y cuando todos supieron que estábamos juntos se sorprendieron de que olvidáramos nuestras diferencias y que nos amaramos de una manera tan única y especial._

_Sus amigos reaccionaron como ella esperaba, tenían ganas de matarme. Pero ella los tranquilizó e hizo lo posible por que nos lleváramos bien, aunque eso nunca iba a suceder._

_Mis "amigos" se volvieron en mi contra, mas no se atrevieron a mencionar nada acerca de ello._

_Su familia aceptó luego de ver que su hija de verdad me quería. ¿Se preguntarán que sucedió con mi familia? Bueno se los diré._

_Mi padre se dio cuenta de nuestra relación y se opuso rotundamente al igual que mi madre. Ambos me amenazaron con asesinar a mí ahora novia. Le dije a ella lo que mis padres planeaban hacer y aun así no quiso apartarse de mí, dijo que se arriesgaría por estar conmigo, que no importaba lo que sucediera. Valentía, otra cosa que admiraba de ella._

_Pero aun así no estaba tranquilo. Luego de termináramos nuestros estudios, nos escondimos y nos alejamos de todo y todos. Ahora solo estábamos nosotros dos para querernos y seducirnos en el silencio de la noche._

_Varias veces me preguntaste que hasta donde sería capaz de llegar por ti, querida Hermione. Te dije varias veces que sería capaz de matar para estar contigo y así lo hice._

_No recuerdo claramente como sucedieron las cosas pero en mi memoria están grabadas mis manos llenas de sangre y dos figuras sin vida en el piso de una mansión. Cuando pude reaccionar me di cuenta de la atrocidad que había cometido y con eso no había ganado nuestra libertad sino nuestra perdición._

_Me llevaron a Azkaban y..._

Draco Malfoy se vio interrumpido en su escritura cuando un leve sonido llamó su atención. Levantó la vista de su pergamino y se dirigió en la dirección en que provenía el ruido.

Un hombre cabellos negros se encontraba esperándolo fuera de la celda. Draco comprendió perfectamente, era hora de cumplir su sentencia.

Guardó el pergamino en sus ropas y amenazado por la varita del auror que estaba a su lado. Draco entró en un cuarto pequeño y se extrañó por lo que preguntó al auror:

"¿Qué hago aquí?"

"Hay alguien que quiere verte antes de...bueno tú me entiendes. Fue difícil dejar que los del ministerio aprobaran que la pudieras ver, pero hice todo lo que pude para que sucediera" dijo el hombre mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

Draco sonrió. "Gracias, Potter"

"De nada, Malfoy" dijo Harry mientras salía por la puerta y dejaba a Draco solo en la habitación durante unos minutos.

Luego escuchó la puerta abrirse y sintió como unos brazos lo abrazaban fuertemente. Hermione empezó a llorar mientras que Draco la rodeaba con sus brazos.

"Shh, tranquila, todo va a estar bien, no llores" dijo Draco mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hermione.

"Nada va a estar bien, Draco, nada, ¿qué no lo entiendes? No podré estar bien si tu no estas conmigo" dijo Hermione mientras levantaba la cabeza del pecho de Draco.

Draco sabía perfectamente que ella no iba a estar bien, al igual que él no lo iba a estar. Ninguno estaría bien si no estaban juntos.

"Por eso quiero hacer algo" dijo Hermione mientras buscaba entre sus ropas. Finalmente lo encontró y sacó una varita.

"¿Cómo hiciste para pasar eso sin que los aurores se dieran cuenta?" preguntó Draco sorprendido.

"Es una larga historia, Draco" dijo Hermione mientras le daba la varita.

"Herm, no podemos salir de aquí, esta prisión esta totalmente resguardada, será imposible" dijo Draco tratando de no perder la compostura.

"No hablo de escapar, hablo de que yo quiero irme contigo" dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba a los ojos fijamente.

"Hermione, ¿de qué estas hablando? No entiendo que..."

Draco se quedó mudo al entender lo que Hermione le quería decir, no lo aceptaría, no dejaría que eso sucediera.

Hermione tan solo lo miraba fijamente, al parecer ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer. Terminaría con su vida, pasara lo que pasara.

"No puedo dejar que hagas eso, no puedo dejar que acabes con tu vida, no puedo" dijo Draco mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

"¿No entiendes que no importa lo que decidas? Yo lo haré con tu consentimiento o sin el. Tan solo quería irme junto contigo" dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Draco

"Hermione, no sabes lo que estas diciendo" dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba nuevamente y aspiraba el dulce olor de su cabello.

"Si lo s" dijo Hermione mientras le daba un pequeño beso a Draco.

"¿Estas segura sobre esto?" preguntó mientras veía la varita

Hermione asintió.

Draco la besó en los labios por última vez, se fundieron en un último beso. Y luego Draco abrazó fuertemente a Hermione mientras él pronunciaba unas simples pero mortales palabras.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras que un destello verde esmeralda llenaba la habitación. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger ahora yacían inertes uno al lado del otro en medio de un cuarto de la prisión de Azkaban.

_¿Alguna vez has amado tanto que duele? ¿Amado de una manera tan poderosa, tan pasional que el solo hecho de no tener a esa persona especial carcome el pecho y debilita el alma? Yo sé lo que es amar así, lo he sufrido, lo he disfrutado, he muerto por ese sentimiento._

_Hemos muerto por amarnos con locura, locura que nadie comprenderá, locura que nadie comprendió, locura que hizo que al fin estuviéramos juntos aunque no fuera en este mundo._

_Locura que hizo que nos amáramos, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, a pesar que nuestro odio, a pesar de los obstáculos que nos separaban._

_¿Haz amado con locura? Yo si lo he hecho. Y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo._

"_Relájate...ya terminó, ahora me perteneces. Relájate...ya terminó, ahora nunca podrás irte; te llevo conmigo...Amor..., tu eres...la primera, me cuesta respirar; te encuentro fascinante; eres y serás mi favorita, ahora acuéstate a dormir; es todo lo que puedo hacer para detener este sentimiento...Amor...; tan simple y aun así tan complejo, tan frágil. Todavía no me he ido; hace frío, tus ojos me brindan el calor que necesito. Mañana todo esto se olvidará nuevamente...Amor...; Eres mía, siempre serás mía. Esta locura te puede desgarrar, te puede mezclar, te puede codiciar. Me perteneces y seré capaz de matarte para poder amarte"_

¿Locura o amor? ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

* * *

**Moonlight soul**

**A wondering soul that craves for someone to keep...**


End file.
